1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves unique winches for attachment to load-bearing structures, such as buildings, vehicles, etc., and especially to ladder utility racks attached to truck beds of pick up trucks, vans, the like. The winches involve the use of support structures to which they may be installed and from which they may be removed for portability and reversibility. The present invention also includes the winch components separate from their support structures.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following represents patents which illustrate pick-up truck cargo bed utility racks and others which illustrate winches:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,203 to Ronald W. Pope, describes a load-tie-down system which includes a load-supporting structure having a side support and a second support. A winch assembly is operably mounted on the load-supporting structure and includes a winch frame having a crosspiece and two struts projecting downward from the crosspiece. A winch drum is rotatably mounted between the two struts of the winch frame and a belt is attached at one end to and wound around the winch drum. A hook is attached to the free end of the belt. The belt is anchored by the hook attaching to an anchor located on the winch frame. The anchor includes a bar on the winch frame around which the hook may fasten. A lock to restrain the rotation of the winch drum is also included having a ratchet wheel attached to the winch drum and a pawl pivotally attached to the winch frame. The winch drum and anchor are located so that the belt may extend around the crosspiece and a load and then anchor on the winch frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,320 to David Christensen describes a ladder utility rack for pick-up truck cargo beds. It has two parallel horizontal base rails and at least two vertical stanchion units. Each base rail has horizontal and vertical running surfaces and each is adapted to nest atop and against sidewalls of a cargo bed. These base rails are not connected to one another except via the stanchion units. These units have vertical legs running from each of the base rails upwardly and inwardly and terminate at a commonly connected horizontal cross member. A second embodiment includes an additional set of rails, i.e. mounting rails, which run parallel to the base rails and, together with the base rails, form a horizontal platform for mounting items thereon to be transportable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,280 to David Christensen, describes a ladder utility rack for pick-up cargo beds. It has two parallel horizontal base rails and at least two vertical stanchion units. Each base rail has at least three contiguous walls, including at least one horizontal and one vertical running wall and each is adapted to nest atop and against sidewalls of a cargo bed. These base rails are not connected to one another except via the stanchion units. These units have vertical legs running from each of the base rails upwardly and inwardly and terminate at a commonly connected horizontal cross member. A preferred embodiment includes rails which are unistructurally formed, e.g. extruded, including portions in the form of an upright or inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,549 to Clarence Ogrodnick, describes a support frame which is secured within the cargo box of a pick-up truck. The frame supports a drive train comprising a differential driven by a motor. One differential shaft drives a first cable winch while the other shaft incorporates a clutch to drive a second and third winch either independently from each other or in unison. A system of pulleys ensures that cable wind on the first and second winches is toward the front of the cargo box while on the third winch it is toward the rear. The cable ends are secured to a cargo platform. When the electric motor is engaged the first and second winches are rotated, in a counterclockwise direction which winds the cable into the winch body. The retracting cable first raises and then draws the platform onto the frame. During this process the third winch freewheels and releases cable as necessary. Unloading the platform requires that the clutch mechanism is engaged to couple the second and third winches together. The motor is reversed and the first, second, and third winches rotate in a clockwise direction. The third winch retracts cable while the first and second winches release cable. The retracting cable, draws the platform off the support frame and toward the rear of the cargo box. As the platform draws far enough rearward to tilt off the support frame, the clutch is disengaged and the third winch freewheels, leaving the platform to continue to lower under its own weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,844 to Robert D. Anderson, describes an improved winch crank assembly for use on typical flatbed trailers whereon cargo is secured using flexible straps. It permits the rapid winding of the straps onto the winch and reduces the time required for winding the straps by tenfold or more. The winch crank assembly comprises a portable crank assembly wherein a single crank can be used to wind the straps onto a plurality of winches on a single trailer. In addition, the portability allows the user to conveniently carry the crank for use on other truck trailers.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention is a winch component set, as well as a reversible, portable winch for attachment to a load-bearing structure. It includes a shaft for rotation; a take-up reel for winding and unwinding a flexible securing strap, the take-up reel being connected to the shaft and affixed thereto for rotation therewith; a flexible securing strap attached to the take-up reel at a first end thereof; a plurality of bidirectional pawl-engaging teeth located about the shaft and so as to permit rotation of the take-up reel and the shaft by being engaged and disengaged with a pawl; and a winding mechanism connected to the shaft or the take-up reel for winding the shaft and the take-up reel; support for supporting the shaft and the pawl. The winch component set may be connected via its shaft to a support and the pawl may be movably connected to the support as well. In some preferred embodiments, the support is a separate component for attachment to a load-bearing structure, while in other embodiments, the support may be an integral component or portion of a structure, such as a ladder utility rack attached to the cargo bed of a pick-up truck or the top of a motor vehicle.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the winding mechanism is a gripping wheel located on the shaft of the winch. In another embodiment, the winding mechanism is a removable handle. In yet another embodiment, the winding mechanism may be both a gripping wheel and a handle.